Microsurgery is a specialized procedure for operating on microscopic objects through the use of a surgical microscope. A microsuction tip unit is used to aspirate blood from and around the incision during microsurgery. The microsuction tip unit includes a microsuction tip, which is an extremely small and hollow surgical implement, and a vacuum suction system. The vacuum suction system is connected at one end to the microsuction tip and channels blood therethrough. The suctioned blood is collected in a reservoir.
During surgery the microsuction tip often becomes clogged with blood clots, bone fragments and the like. Previously known techniques for freeing obstructions required the surgeon to stop the surgical procedure and hand the microsuction tip to a nurse who would free the obstruction. Conventionally, nurses have used a long, thin, hair-like instrument known as an obturator to free the obstructions. Specifically, the nurse was required to insert the obturator into the extremely small opening at the end of the microsuction tip to free the obstruction. This process requires the use of two hands and a great degree of dexterity. Further, it is extremely tedious and time consuming, thereby increasing the risk to the patient.